


Burgled the Burglar ( Nori and Thora)

by callmearenegade



Series: Burgled The Burglar [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Tumblr: ImaginexHobbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmearenegade/pseuds/callmearenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori steals from Thora, Thora Steals from Nori. Chaos</p><p>( Thora is Not a Female Thorin BTW. Differnt character entirely)</p><p>Based on:<br/>Imagine stealing from Nori to get his attention.<br/>Imagine the look on Nori’s face as he realizes that you managed to steal from him<br/>and the prompt: “Sorry for the inconvenience. I’m just looking through my old pal’s dresser to find the items he stole from me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burgled the Burglar ( Nori and Thora)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on:  
> Imagine stealing from Nori to get his attention.  
> Imagine the look on Nori’s face as he realizes that you managed to steal from him  
> and the prompt: “Sorry for the inconvenience. I’m just looking through my old pal’s dresser to find the items he stole from me.”

The drawer let out a high pitch screech as it was pulled open. The girl winced as the sound met her ears. She held the drawer open and stood silent for a moment, listening for any sounds of movement. Her eyes watched the wooden door as if it would suddenly grow arms and punch her in the face. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this, it went against everything she had built her image to be. If anyone caught her, it would be ruined. She knew she had to be more careful of she wanted to remain hidden. But leave it to the thief to make it difficult for anyone to give him a taste of his own medicine. 

When it was determined the door was to remain closed and there was no movement in the small house, she went back to ruffling through the drawer before her. Her nerves were starting to fray and she hoped this one would be the one that held what she was looking for. She sent the piles of clothes flying all different direction as she became more desperate. It had been many years since her mischievous dwarfling days when this was common practice for her. Now, she was older and knew the consequences if she got caught, but the damn pointy haired asshole took it. Of course, she had asked him for it back, all he had done was smirk and insist he hadn’t taken it. She knew he was wrong and now she was stealing it back, if she could only find it. The quest for it had gone much worse than originally planned. She had fallen through the window before she was ready, the window only half wedged into the frame to begin with, and it was taking her nearly three times as long as expected to find the damn thing in the surprisingly pristine room . She had looked everywhere she would have hidden things, and there was newt to be found other than a naughty book and some old parchment. Nearly a dozen other hiding spots and a good hour later, the dwarrow was losing her nerve. If the damn thing wasn’t so important. 

Thora shoved the drawer and cursed it when it revealed nothing. She huffed loudly and fought the urge to stomp her feet like a fussy child. She had one last option before she would have to give up and live with the fact that is was gone forever. She walked across the old floor to the oaken dresser beside the bed that had a single drawer and a basket of less than pleasant smelling clothes in it. Thora took a deep breath and held it as she dropped to her knees and pulled the old drawer open. The number of trinkets and other obviously stolen items was a welcome sign. If she could just riffle through the drawer, she could find her’s and leave. 

“ Hey, Nori-” the door slammed open and Thora let out the breath she was holding. She didn’t need to turn around to know there was a sword pointed her was. She raised her hands over her head in surrender.  
“Hey, I’m sorry for the inconvenience,” she made her voice syrupy sweet as she slowly turned on her knees to face the dwarf, “ I’m just looking through my old pal’s dresser to find the items he stole from me.” She smiled at the grey dwarf in front of her. Her eyes sparkled with innocence that caused the dwarf to put his sword away. 

“ Nori stole from you?” He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Thora nodded her head. The dwarf sighed heavily and rubbed his forehead.

“ I’m Dori, Nori is my younger brother.” He extended a hand to her and helped her up from her knees. 

“ Thora. Nori is an old pal of mine.” She explained as she rubbed the feeling back into her knees and brushed the dirt from her dress.  
“ What did he take from you?” He asked, sounding ashamed.

“ An old necklace. A silver chain with a silver steer head. I don’t think he understands how important it is.” She admitted and Dori nodded his head.

His eyes widened and he raised a single finger at her before walking to the bed beside her and pulling the old mattress up. He reached into a hole on the side till he was elbow deep and grabbed something out.

“ Is this it, lass?” He held it out, the silver gleaming in his hand. Thora nodded her head again and he placed the old necklace in her hand. 

“ I’m sorry. I don’t know what to do with him.” He confided as he rubbed his head and looked ashamed.

“ Don’t be too cross with him. It was just a game between friends that went a bit too far.” Dori rolled his eyes, “ Besides, I would rather get back at him on my own terms.” She spoke with a predatory smirk. Dori flinched slightly at the stark contrast between the innocent girl he had helped and the angry predator in front of him.

“Good luck, then.” He allowed. Thora smiled and left the small house. 

Thora and Nori had been friends for a few decades now. She couldn’t quite remember how it started. something involving her running into him and hitting it off from there. Nori gloated about his stealthy fingers and how good he was at what he did. She doubted it, she had caught him many times swiping something from her. She would laugh and smack his hand away from her cups or roll her eyes at his attempt at stealth. Somehow, he had stolen Thora’s late father’s necklace right off of her neck without her even realizing. Her first instinct when she had noticed its disappearance had been to pumble the dwarf till he couldn’t slip anything from anyone. But the bruises and bones would heal and he would be back at his old tricks in no time. She had to make him the pain his actions caused. Maybe he would stop stealing from others. 

She knew he did. She had had to bail him out more than once. She didn’t understand why he did it. Maybe it was to get the attention his deadbeat and negligent father that he barely remembers. Maybe it was the desire for a life far beyond his station or the constant smothering of an older brother. She wasn’t sure but whatever the reason, she cared for him too much to let him mess up his life anymore. She would have to get back at him, make him truly learn. 

The spiky headed bastard would have get a taste of his own medicine. It was the only way to get him back. She had to steal something that mattered as much to him as what he had stolen from her so he could understand the feelings it caused others. She only knew of one thing, and it would take all the skill she had ever had to acquire. 

**  
“ I see you have found your necklace.” A deep voice whispered into her ear as a hand stroked the silver piece right where it rested in the middle of her sternum. 

Any other voice would have warranted a loud scream and a knife to the stomach- and more than likely knowing Thora, a castration of some sort- but she had long since gotten used to Nori’s way of making himself known and the apparent lack of personal boundaries their friendship required. Her tanned hand reached back and patted the bristly cheek of the dwarf behind her. Nori stepped back and walked to her side. The two looked perfect couply to the ever watchful shop owners in the square. Thora heard the chatter and gossip. It had almost always been about Nori, with his record and general way of being a nuisance. She was positive if her reputation hadn’t been so clean, and his so opposite, the townsfolk would march right up to her mother’s door and demand a marriage between her and the redheaded idiot, or a flogging for her behavior, depending upon the level of boredom and lack of crops.

“ Nori, you know you are not supposed to be here!” the stall owner commanded as he handed Thora her regular basket of vegetables. Nori squared his shoulders and moved closer to the dwarrow beside him.

“ Can a lad not help a lass with her basket in this town?” He challenged as he grabbed the old woven basket before Thora could. She rolled her dark eyes at the action but allowed him to tuck it under his arm and hold it with the protection he would his youngest brother.

“ Not when that lad has been caught stealing from me three times!” The owner accused, leaning over the table with a furious face. 

“ Not recently I haven’t! I’m a changed dwarf!” Nori joked with a smug tone that caused the other’s face to turn as red as the hair on Nori’s head. Thora jabbed an elbow into the red head’s ribs to silence him.

“ Thank you, Master McKinley. I will see you next week.” She shouted as she grabbed Nori by his elbow and pushed him toward the door.

“ They should have you behind bars! Taking things that don’t belong to you and corrupting respectable lasses!” McKinley shouted as they walked down the street, passing the other stalls as fast as they could. 

“ Take it up with Dwalin, then! I’m sure he’d love to take time out of his day to listen to your complaints!” Nori shouted over his shoulder as the smaller dwarrow beside him continued to drag him. She dragged him by the elbow to the front step of her door where she only let him go so she may unlock the door. Once unlocked and opened, she rendered a sharp push to his back and closed the door behind him before he could run off and cause anymore problems. 

Once inside, her body rested against the heavy door. She sagged against it with new found exhaustion that seemed to always run parallel with Nori’s company in public. She rested on the cold wood for a few moments while her mind wandered and she searched herself for patience and strength to get through the rest of the day. She focused on the constant thumping rhythm of Nori’s worn down wooden soles on her floor as he granted her the luxury of knowing his constant movement.

When inner strength was found - or finally given up upon- she stood back on strong legs and walked into her kitchen to find the redhead packing away the basket into their perfect places, as if he had been doing it for years. She looked upon the scene, eyes wide and lips pursed. 

“ I’ve watched you put them away many times while I was here, Lassie. You are very organized.” He reasoned, placing the last of the basket contents into its place before placing the basket onto its shelf.

“Do not act like you are not, Nori. I’ve seen your room.” Thora challenged, moving closer to her friend with a smirk. He raised a red brow in question.

“ Spying on me now, Lass ?” He hinted with a wink.

“ Did you not wonder how I got my necklace back? Buried deep in your mattress where I half expected to find your naughty literature, Nori. But, alas, that was hidden under a floorboard in the corner.” she smirked again, before biting her lip to keep back a chuckle. 

“ Ahh,” he smiled, moving toward her like a predator with a smile that hardly made her afraid of him. “So you were the one who raided my drawers. Half expected you to run off to Dori and plead with him to find it.” He smiled smugly and raised his eyebrows at her while still moving slowly, dangerously toward her. She wasn't afraid, Nori could tell. The twinkle in her eyes, the biting of her lip, they all pointed to her playing along, challenging him. Damn did he know it, and she knew he knew it too. 

“ Nope. Not a snitch, in case you haven't caught on from the number of times I’ve pulled your ass out of problems.” She hissed, only stretching the truth slightly. Nori beames back, proud at her before taking another step forward so there was less than an inch between their bodies. 

“ You were in my bed. Darling, if you wanted in my bed, all you had to do was ask.” He leaned his head down so his mouth ghosted next to her. “ You’ll find, despite my reputation, I can be quite generous.” He breathed, voice not much more than a whisper. His warm breath fanned across her neck causing goosebumps to appear on her flesh and her eyes to close momentarily.

“ Is that so?” She placed her hands on his shoulders, bridging the gap, initiating the contact. Nori tentatively placed a large hand on her hip, waiting for her to protest but instead watched as the spark of challenge flared in her eyes.

“ You’ll find that nimble fingers are not only good for taking, but for giving.” He leaned his head down, lips hovering above the ones of the dwarrow’s. Thora smiled, raking her fingers up his neck and ghosting over his hair. “ And I can be very generous with what I give.” He leaned down, pressed the softest of kisses to her lips. She indulges for the slightest of seconds before Nori is met with a strong hair tug and a push to his chest. The tug yanks his head back and pulls on the roots of his hair in a rude and unexpected way. It surprises him, but make him grin all the same as he takes a step away. He should have expected that.

“I believe your left hand finds your right very generous for the amount of work it does.” She jested, crossing her arms over her chest looking as smug as ever.

“ You know little of the skill of my hands.” He quipped again rubbing the roots of his hair delicately were ached.

“ I believe you shouldn’t boast about skills you both have. You’re just setting yourself up to be more disappointing.” She rolled her eyes and turned her back on her friend.

“ I’ve never disappointed before.” She could hear the smug tone of his voice, could tell he was puffing his chest out without even looking at him.

“ That’s because you’ve done nothing before.” She stated turning to look at the red head. He rolled his eyes.

“ How do you know that!?” he insisted. She rolled her eyes and walked to the couch in the living room, collapsing onto it with a sigh and a dwarf standing above her.

“ What would you be getting here? There is only me, my mother, and Miss Gertrude up the hill. I know for sure that two of those are not options. Are you saying you slept with the old maid from down the way?” She stated adamantly, feeling she won the debate, before resting her head back on the old warn arm of the sofa. She looked at the old ceiling for a second before closing her eyes and relaxing in victory and her couch.

“ You don’t know what I do on my adventures. What I’ve done on my adventures. Why don’t you allow me to take you on an adventure, and show you what I’ve learned?” she felt the feeling of two long arms settle on either side of her head and the feeling of a body leaning over her. 

“Nori!” she groaned and opened her eyes to see the red head leaning over her, obstructing the view of her ceiling and officially getting on her last nerve.“ You’re giving me a headache!” She placed a hand on her forehead. 

“ I can give you something to help with the headache, if you want.” He flirted a last time before she reached up and gave him a smack. The awkward upside-down backwards angle and headache didn’t help her aim much and all she hit was his arm and not his face like she had meant but he got the message.

“ Nori, go home! I’ve had enough of you today.” She pleaded. The dwarf laughed but gave pity to his friend and started to walk toward the door.

“ I’ll see you tomorrow and lock your door on the way out.” He threw over his shoulder.

“ Locked doors don’t stop you.” She shouted back before he could close the door behind him.

“ Aye, but the burglars are not going to bother a house another burglar burgles.” He shot back as he closed the door. With a smile, he headed home. 

**  
He tossed another pile of something away. He didn’t even pay attention to what it was, just that it was not what he was looking for. He had torn the whole house apart for it, screaming a kicking things and he could still not find it.

“ Where is it!?” He hissed. He couldn’t have misplaced it. Someone had to have taken it.

“ ORI!” he screamed, marching toward the table where his little brother sat, plate of apples in one hand, coal for parchment in the other as he sketched something else. The younger dwarf looked up in fear as Nori marched toward him again. 

“ Where is it!?” He shouted standing next to the chair where his brother was sitting. Ori tensed and dropped his head.

“ Where is what?” He whispered meekly.

“ You took it! WHERE IS IT!?” He shouted at the boy again, rage starting to boil over. He was seeing red, more than his hair as the anger ran through him. Did he think this was some kind of joke?

“ I haven’t taken anything! I don’t take things!” He insisted innocently, not even meeting his brother's eyes. 

“ You think this is some kind of joke! I’m not laughing, Ori! Where is it!?” He yelled one more time, fist pounding on the table.

“ Nori! What is going on!? “ Dori shouted, coming through the door with a basket of groceries.

“ He took it and he won’t tell me where it is!” He shouted to the elder.

“ I didn’t take anything! I don’t know what he’s on about!” Ori squeaked, trying to slide out of his seat to move toward the eldest brother.

“ You’re lying! Where is it!?” He slammed his fist down again.

“ What are you carrying on about!?” Dori commanded, grabbing his brother by the shoulder before he could get too carried away. He was his father’s child, and he knew what fire was in that blood. Sometimes you have to smother it before you burn the house down.

“ My bead! Mother’s hair bead! He’s taken it!” He sounded frantic to Dori. he had known his brother his whole life. While he may have run off spent his years Mahal know’s where with Mahal know’s who but he knew his brother. Where others would see only boiling rage, Dori could see the pain and hysteria. 

“ WHy would I take mother’s hair bead!? I have my own! ” Ori shouted having snuck far enough away to feel more confident. 

“ You are always taking things to make silly little drawings of them! This isn’t funny or cute, give it back.” He was growling, Dori stepped between the two brothers, blocking Nori’s view of Ori so the younger may escape and Dori could subdue the raging fire that was burning more and more out of control.

“ Where did you last see it, Nori?” He whispered calmly, maternally. He sounded more like their mother than Nori felt comfortable with.

“ I could have sworn I put it in my hair this morning, I don’t remember taking it out but the braid is coming undone and I can’t find the bead.” He sighed. 

“ Maybe,” Dori spoke cautiously, “ It fell out.” A look of sadness and desperation passed over his brother’s eyes as Dori spoke the words.

“ It doesn’t just fall out, Dori.” He spoke, helplessly and hopelessly. 

“ It happens, Nori.” Dori tried to soothe. 

“ But if I lost it-” he was working up the hysterics again.

“ You can have one of mine.” Dori tried. Their mother had left a few for her son’s, they could find another to please the dwarf.

“ IT’s NOT THE SAME!” Nori shouted grabbing his brother by the collar of his shirt. His was old and dented and worn down to such a degree that the name on it was no longer legible, but it was his. His mother had given it to him, it had always been his, He didn’t want another. He wanted his! 

“ Where did you spend most of your time, today? The odds are if it fell out, it’s probably there.” He added quickly, pulling his brother's desperate grip from his collar.  
“ Thora’s house.” He murmured to himself.

“ Ahh, a lassie?” He hid his knowledge of his meeting with the girl. “ I’m sure she can help you find it. Go quickly, while there is still some daylight left.” He gave his brother an encouraging shove. Nori needed no further encouragement and sprinted to the house.  
**  
To any sane being, the sound a pantry doors being thrown open and slammed shut while you are asleep on the couch and live alone would be a terrifying awakening. When you are friends with Nori, it’s part of the territory. Thora sat up and rubbed her temples before standing with a yawn and walking into her kitchen. It looked more like a war zone than a kitchen. The redheaded dwarf looked more like a frantic civilian than the confident dwarf she had seen this morning.

“ Nori?” She questioned, watching his move things left, right, and then left again before slamming the cupboard closed with a swear.

“ Nori, what is wrong?” She soothed, the male looking at her with hopeless eyes.

“ Please tell me you’ve seen it! I can’t find it!” He pleaded.

“ Seen what?” She spoke softly.

“ My bead.” He looked like a broken child, one who had just lost their parents, and it hurt her heart. “ It’s small and golden and has my family name on it but it’s so dented and old you can’t read it and-” He rambled,

“ This one.” She spoke, blank face voice even as she held the little gold bead between her thumb and first finger. 

His eyes lit up and he jumped forward to get it. “ You found it! Where did you find it!? “ He shouted as he reached his hand forward to grab. Before he could, she pulled it away and hid it in her palm.  
The red haired thief froze. “ Thora?” he questioned. It hit him like a ton of bricks. It doesn’t just fall out he had said to Dori earlier and he had meant it. He owned the bead since his hair was long enough to hold it and it have been over a century. It had never fallen out, whether he was running from an angry guard or store owner, or whether he was sitting idle in a prison cell. No, it had never moved. It would have to have been pulled out, hard like Ori during a temper tantrum he was so prone to after their mother died , for it to even budge. It all made sense. They flirted, teased each other. It was their thing but she had never let him get that close, never got him that comfortable, The hair pull. She had pulled the bead from his hair. Stolen his bead from him. 

“ You stole it from me!?” he was in awe and shock at first. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. She had stolen from the thief. She had out thieved a thief. But before he could become too proud of her skill, the anger came back. 

“ YOU stole my mother’s bead from me!?” he hissed.

“ Yes!” she spoke simply and honestly.

“ You stole it from me! It is all I have of her, of my family, and you stole it from me as if it was nothing! ” He spoke venomously.

“ I’m not the only person who steals things away from people. Things that matter. Like the necklace you stole from me, the last thing I had from my father. The necklace given to me by him the morning before the bridge collapse that killed him. Now you know how it feels to have something you love and care about taken from you.” She was adamant. He turned his back from her, not able to face her.

“ You think I haven’t seen the stack of reports in the guard's office from all the times I got your ass out of trouble. How many important things were stolen from people? It’s more than just potatoes and oranges, Nori! ” She hissed.

“ Now you know how it feels. Stings like an angry wasp, don’t it? At least I don’t steal things for fun. I had a purpose with mine.” She was angry, he was not getting away with this so easily.

“ You think I steal for fun? For sport? You don’t know anything, Lassie!” He whipped around to face her again.

“ I stole because I had too! My mother died after Ori, His father was nowhere in sight. It was me and Dori with a baby to be taken care of and not nearly enough coin to manage it all. I did what I had to do with the skills I had so my brothers would be taken care of! Yes. I make no excuses or lies, I enjoy the thrill of it. I may be my father’s son, but I do not steal simply to destroy other’s lives, I do it do ensure my own.” He explained, a pained tear refusing to fall from his eye.

Thora stood, shocked at his confession. She opened her palm to return the bead to it’s owner who took it without a word. She felt bad now, her action having gone to far, her anger, even worse.

“ Nori,” She softened, “ I didn’t know. I’m sorry.” She placed a hand on the dwarfs shoulder. Nori turned into her hand, placed his hand over her own and held it.

“ Now you do.” He whispered.

“ Why’d you steal from me?” She questioned softly, no hint of accusation. 

Nori dropped his head, prompting Thora to bring a gentle hand to his cheek to bring his attention back to her.

“ I didn’t know it was your father’s, or I wouldn’t have taken it. I just wanted your attention, is all.” He confessed, eyes boring into hers .  
Thora smiled and stepped back. 

“ You idiot. You’re my best friend. You already had it.” She laughed. Nori broke a smile and removed her hands from his body.

“ No more stealing! You hear!?” she commanded. “ You need something you talk to me about it. I don’t care how much you want my attention.” She demanded.  
Nori nodded. A genuine smile danced across his face.

“ I swear.” He promised placing his hand first on his heart, then on hers. They froze for a moment, simply breathing. 

“ Go on home, now. You’ve caused me enough scandals today.” Thora joked, pushing the dwarf toward the door. Nori broke a small laugh before bowing low and leaving. Thora swore that dwarf was more trouble than he was worth, but then again, he was worth a whole lot, and she needed a bit of trouble.


End file.
